Alan of the Valley pack
by Fachi-Is Loving The Chaos
Summary: Kagome and Sango find an injured boy at hte hot springs.Kikyo is travelling with them now that Inuyasha chose her over Kagome.This also has Fruits Basket in it!And NOTE:Inuyasha is an ASSHOLE IN THIS ONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is another Inuyasha story!**

**Disclaimer:I own none but Alan!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok we'll be back in a little while,"Kagome yelled to Inuyasha and Miroku."And don't try to peek either!'Sango yelled,looking more at Miroku then Inuyasha."Like I'd wanna."Inuyasha mumbled,Kikyo looked at him,she hadn't been invited because Kagome and Sango didn't like her.Miroku just smiled his famous lecherous smile.The girls waved goodbye and started walking toward the hot springs when they heard a small whimper.Kagome cocked her head to the side,"Lets' go investigate,"Kagome said."What if it's a trap?"Kagome pouted,"I doubt it is,Sango,besides we have our weapons."She held up her bow and arrows and pointed to Sango's boomerang."Well...alright lets go!"Sango laughed and Kagome started walking towards the far side of the hot springs.

They heard another whimper and Kagome picked up her pace and Sango followed close behind,"Wow,Sango look."Kagome pointed to a large grey wolf that was bleeding from a wound on it's shoulder and stomach.Kagome pulled off her backpack and slowly made her way over to the wolf but stopped as it started to transform.Kagome gasped,it had finished transforming and there lay a boy curled up against a rock.He looked about 16 with grey wolf ears on his head and gray hair.He had on plain black pants and an open white shirt.He had claws instead of nails and didn't have any weapons except a medium sized sword strapped to his waist."are you alright?"Kagome asked as the boy sat up."WAHHHHHHHHHH?"The boy sreamed and jumped up only to fall back down again because his wounds."Whoa,who are you?"kagome kneeled down beside him,"My name's Kagome and this is Sango,"Sango waved from her spot behind Kagome."And you are?"The boy winced and sat up straighter,"I'm Alan of the Valley pack,well at least I was..."Kagome frowned a little,"What do you mean was?"Alan looked at her then Sango and hung his head,"I was kicked out by my sister...She was favorited by Father and he left her in charge before he died my Mother died a long time ago...And well my sister blamed me for it and so I was kicked out of the pack."Alan looked up at the sky leaning against the rock behind him.(A/N,Heres the picture of his sister she'll come up later in the story http/i30. and Sango helped him up and convinced him to come back to camp to fix his wounds.As soon as they walked over to the fire Inuyasha dropped from a tree,"What the hell?Who is this?"Alan's ears flattened."Jesus,Kagome another little worthless wolf following you.God,how many guys' are you gonna end up sleeping with?"Kagome stiffened,he had been like this ever since Kikyo had started travelling with them.Alan growled so quietly that only Inuyasha heard him."Now,Inuyasha Kagome only wants the wolf because she can't have you,let her be with him she'll toss him aside soon anyway."Kikyo wrapped her arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own noone but Alan and his sister!SO DON"T SUE ME!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's lip quivered a bit and then she turned and started for the well."Alan,come on I'll fix your wounds by the well."Alan shot a look at Inuyasha and Kikyo then followed obediantly after Kagome.Sango and Miroku glared at Inuyasha and Kikyo then walked to the far side of the fire away from them.Shippo looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo in dissapointment.Inuyasha 'keh'ed and jumped into a tree and Kikyo sat at the trunk of the same tree.

"Kagome,who was that guy and girl?"Alan asked."That was Inuyasha the guy I thought I loved and his old lover who he chose over me,"kagome hung her head and looked away from him.He put a finger under her chin and faced her to him,his face an inch away from hers."Don't let him put you down like that."Kagome blushed and pulled back away from him,she turned back to bandaging his shoulder and stomach,"So how did you get these wounds?"Alan leaned against the well,"When I was kicked out of the pack..As my sister walked away she said,'Have some fun'I was attacked by members of the pack I transformed and started running as fast as I could..Thanking God that I was the fastest member of the pack...But when I reached the hot springs I slipped on a wet rock.The two members that were fast enough to keep up with me attacked."Kagome smiled sympathetically at him and grabbed his shirt off a rock where it was drying.

"Don't worry about them anymore,you can travel with us!"Kagome smiled.Alan's ears went up,"Really are you sure!"Kagome laughed,"Yeah,I'm positive!"Alan got a little smirk on his face and Kagome's laughing stopped as her eyes' widend,"What?"Alan pounced on her hugging her so hard she fell over.After Kagome told the whole story about how she got there and about Inuyasha and Kikyo and just talking about nothing in particular.

Everyone looked up as Alan and Kagome came into camp,Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and then back to the dou who were now sitting at the fire talking and laughing with eachother.Inuyasha was glaring at Alan's back,"How long do you plan on letting him stay here Kagome!"Everyone looked up except Kagome and Kikyo,"He's travelling with us from now on."Inuyasha bared his teeth,"You just want him here so you can get knocked up you little slut!"Kagome's eyes welled up with tears and she stood up,"I'm not taking this anymore Inuyasha,SIT!SIT!"Inuyasha fell from the tree and landed hard face first on the ground."I'm going home!"Kagome turned and took off back toward the well.Alan jumped up and transformed,baring his teeth at Inuyasha and snapping at him he sprinted off after Kagome.Transforming back as he caught up to her as she reached the well.He grabbed her arm as she was going in,his eyes widened as a blue light surrounded him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok,I tryed to put in pictures of Alan but it didn't work so if you want to know what he looks like and what he turns into then private message me and I'll send them to you!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but Alan!Sadly... :(**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Alan screamed and then stopped suddenly when he felt ground beneath his feet."Are you ok?Alan?"Kagome poked him so he grabbed her hand,"I'm fine I think...Why is there a roof over the well?Wait,we're in your time aren't we?"Kagome nodded and started climbing out of the well.Alan smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist jumping out of the well,Kagome let out an 'eep'."Ok,well Inuyasha's hat is around here somewhere..."She walked around the inside of the well house,"Here it is!Alan you're probably want a tour of my time right?"Alan nodded,"Ok then you'll need this when we leave."She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the well house and to her house.

"MOM!GRAMPA!SOUTA!I'M HOME!"Kagome yelled as she walked in."Oh,hi honey!What are you doing back so soon?"A woman with short black hair came out from one of the rooms of the house,broom in hand.Alan hid behind Kagome,his eyes peeking out over the top of her head,his ears twitching.His nostrils flared as he took in all the scents."Yeah,well me and Inuyasha fought again and I'm getting really sick of it.The only reason I stay is for Shippo and to help Miroku and Sango."Kagome told her mom."And,who is your friend?"Alans ears shot down the back up again as he poked his head around Kagome's."This is Alan,me and Sango found him injured by the hot springs.He's a wolf demon."Kagome said pushing Alan out from behind her.He was obviously uncomfortable talking to adults,so he just waved.Her mom just smiled at him and went back to cleaning."Sweety,Gramps,Souta and I were going to your Aunts in Kyoto,are you staying here?"Kagome smiled,"Yeah,mom."Here mother smiled and put away the broom.(A/N,I don't know her mom's name)"Alright,well I just bought grocerys' and I left your Aunts' number by the phone so if you need us.Gramps' is already in the car and Souta is-"Souta came flying down the stairs twisting around the rail,"SIS!YOUR HOME!"He jumped on Kagome,"Hi Souta!"Alan covered his ears',all the yelling was hurting them."Wow,who are you?"Souta turned to Alan,"I'm one of Kagome's friends."

Souta smiled up at him,"Wow,you've got ears' just like big brothers'!"Kagome winced slightly,her brother didn't know that Inuyasha chose Kikyo or how mean he was to her now."Big..Brother..?"Alan asked.Souta nodded,"Inuyasha..Have you met him?"Alan nodded,"Sadly,yes,and I don't get how you could like him."Souta looked confused for a minute then shook his head,"I'll be in the car!"Kagome's mom laughed,"Well,bye honey we'll be back in a couple days.Nice meeting you Alan!"he bowed and walked out the door after Souta.

"Well that was part of my family,now I heard my cousin Tohru was visiting here with friends.So put on the hat and lets' go."Kagome smiled at Alan.He noticed that all her smiles' were only half real."Ok,"He put the hat on.Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room,"Wait I have to change."Kagome looked at him sternly,"Stay here!"


End file.
